stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Typhuss Nerys
Also, I notice you've been adding material to Kira Nerys and Kira Nerys (mirror). We have policies regarding the inclusion of unsourced material; I recommend you cite a source for this new information or it will be deleted. Nor do we copy from Memory Beta (or any other website). Thanks for your understanding. 05:28, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Registries Canon Registries are either 3,4,or 5 numbers. Now, if you want that to be a non-canon registry...You need to please make it clear or someone might be confused. --ComicGurl 18:45, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Bassen Rift / Memory Alpha copy I'm afraid we cannot copy material from Memory Alpha, since their Creative Commons license conflicts with aspects of the GNU license that most wikis (including us) use. In general, we prefer not to directly copy content from other wikis, but we absolutely cannot copy from Memory Alpha. The Battle of the Bassen Rift article needs to be rewritten with original content. --TimPendragon 22:30, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Editing/Formatting/Style If you haven't already, please read the Manual of Style. It will really help you with the proper formatting of your articles. --TimPendragon 23:01, 16 November 2008 (UTC) :I've just changed another article, Typhuss Nerys, due to you changing the format. Do NOT remove the tag unless you put in evidence where your statements are from. Again, please read the Manual of Style if you aren't sure about something, or ask one of us. Thanks! --usscantabrian 01:15, 25 November 2008 (UTC) it's my version of Kira Nerysmirror,user Typhuss Nerys. :But where is it from? Have you posted a story with this information somewhere online? You can't just make stuff up here. That's what Memory Gamma is for. --TimPendragon 01:41, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::For example, it should show have a Series name'': "Episode name"' behind it, i.e. '( )' or ' , some sort of citation on '''what source your information is from'. This site is not a story-telling venue and is not a place to put unsourced information, i.e. you made something up you thought was cool and added it to this site. You need to have a story or script or film or some other independently-verifiable source to put information on this site. ::In addition, please don't change the article's formatting, or, if you do, follow the formatting before it or as outlined in the Manual of Style. You're unfortunately merging your information into other sources' information, and that's what another one of our problems with your entries are. If you need help, or don't understand something, please ask. Thanks! --usscantabrian 03:01, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Recent Edits I've reverted your recent edits to the and articles. You removed some valid data from the Keldon article which has now been restored, and your changes to the Galor article were both superfluous and inaccurate. --TimPendragon 01:36, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Ro Nevin Just curious... what exactly were you trying to do to the Ro Nevin article? And again, '''''please read the Manual of Style to help with the formatting of your edits. --TimPendragon 05:16, 1 December 2008 (UTC) And once again... ...I've reverted one of your edits. The previous version of Elias Vaughn was grammatically correct, your edit was not. --TimPendragon 02:07, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Preview and Citation Please use the "preview" button before you save your edits, that will show you the page as it would be, and you can correct any broken formatting such as was evident in the edits you made today. You also need to cite your sources - if "Typhuss James Nerys" has appeared in a story somewhere, we need to know. If he just exists in your head, then I'm sorry it doesn't belong here. Memory Gamma is another wiki where you can create fan fiction. Please refer to the Manual of Style. And please communicate with us, so that we can help. --TimPendragon 21:21, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Copyedit Notice Please, DO NOT remove a copyedit tag, citation notice, or other tags from articles until you fix the problems. If you want help, talk to us. Communicate, and we're available. As it is, you're just creating a hassle and needlessly pissing people off. So please '''talk' with us.'' --TimPendragon 23:13, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :I gave an example of how a copyedited article looks, adding the appropriate tone and grammar needed for articles here. We would love to help you out further with your entries, feel free to ask, and perhaps we can work something out. --Talon Lardner 23:22, 2 December 2008 (UTC) ::Typhuss' subsequent edits still leave a heck of a lot of grammatical errors, and little wikification. ::And Typhuss, you need to answer us about sourcing. Have you written a story with this information? Is it available online? Please acknowledge and respond. --TimPendragon 02:52, 3 December 2008 (UTC) USS Defiant (NCC-75633) Just because MB names one of their articles a certain way doesn't mean we have to do the same. Discussions about changing the name of articles should be placed on the talk page of the article in question and not on people's user pages. Also sign your posts on talk pages with a dash and four tildes (- ~~~~). – 13:51, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Warning You keep doing the same things over and over! You've been told not to copy material directly from MA onto STEU and I've also asked you not to keep readding material that was removed due to having no source. If you continue either of these you will receive a ban. If you have any questions relating to these issues you are more then welcome to ask them on my talk page. – 16:06, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Reversion of your edits Hi there, I have reverted your Typhuss James Nerys and USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A) edits as you took out tags you had no right to take out. My comment for doing so was "Has no right to remove tags without making an effort to meet requirements". You must meet the requirements set out in those tags before deleting them. As always, if you have questions, or if you don't understand something, please ask one of us for help. Thanks! --usscantabrian 20:17, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Deletion of articles You've been told multiple times that you need to source your material in the two months you've been adding this Typhuss material. Today is also the day that the articles I've put up for get deleted, if you don't provide an accessible online source where we can read you fan fiction by the end of today then the articles will be deleted. – 02:42, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Should make the time issue clear, "by the end of today" means by the end of the 19th (so by midnight) according to . You should be able to work out what the time difference is between your local time and UTC to see when midnight UTC is compared to whatever time zone you're in. For example, US Pacific is UTC-8, US Eastern is UTC-5. So you have 21 hours basically...maybe I should have just said then instead of going to explainyland. – 02:54, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Recent "creations" You really are a pain in the ass aren't you. These kind people here have given every opportunity and kindness to you to help improve and cite your articles but you've turned a blind eye and continue to spam the wiki. I wouldn't be surprised if a ban was in the offing, which if I was an admin here, would have happened a *long* time ago. --The Doctor 13:33, 20 December 2008 (UTC)